Batman: Assault on Arkham
Batman: Assault on Arkham is the fourteenth animated film in the Batman animated film series and is set in the same universe as Rocksteady's Batman: Arkham video game franchise and set two years before Batman: Arkham Asylum. Plot When Riddler is rescued from a black ops assassination and returned to Arkham Asylum by Batman, Amanda Waller pressgangs criminals Eric Needham/Black Spider, George 'Digger' Harkness/Captain Boomerang, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost, Anatoly Knyazev/KGBeast, and Nanaue/King Shark to break into Arkam Asylum and finish the job. The Suicide Squad members are forced to comply by means of bombs surgically implanted at the base of their spines. KGBeast, who believes the bombs are a bluff, walks out on Waller and is killed as an example to the others. The six are deployed to Gotham City, where Penguin has been hired by Waller to give them arms and equipment. Tensions immediately arise among the squad members, particularly between Deadshot and Captain Boomerang, who resents Deadshot's assumption of the leadership role on the team. Meanwhile Batman ransacks the city in search of a dirty bomb that Joker had possessed prior to his own incarceration in the asylum. Harley Quinn commits noisy petty crimes in Gotham until she is arrested and returned to Arkham, at which point she stages a distraction by arguing with and apparently attempting to murder her ex-boss and ex-lover Joker. This distraction allows the Suicide Squad to successfully infiltrate Arkham in a variety of disguises, and proceed smoothly with their mission until Batman arrives. Batman and Black Spider duel, and Batman defeats Black Spider and switches costumes with him, joining the Suicide Squad without their knowledge. Killer Frost locates Riddler, but decides against killing him when she learns the reason she was sent to snuff him out: Riddler knows how to disable the bombs implanted in members of the Suicide Squad. Joker escapes his cell, which was weakened by Harley Quinn's earlier assault, and frees all the Arkham inmates. The Suicide Squad agree to spare Riddler in exchange for his help, and most are able to deactivate their bombs with the use of a device intended for electroshock therapy. Black Spider and King Shark, however, are messily executed by Amanda Waller when she learns what the Suicide Squad has done, which reveals Batman's impersonation of Black Spider. Chaos spreads across the Arkham island as police sortie with super-criminals, and teamwork in the Suicide Squad collapses as Harley Quinn reunites with Joker. Joker reveals that his dirty bomb was hidden within Harley Quinn's trademark mallet, which was stored at Arkham, and that he will detonate it in the city. The remaining Suicide Squad members frantically and separately try to escape the island, but only Deadshot is successful. Deadshot travels to Gotham City by stolen helicopter, but discovers Joker and Harley Quinn were stowing away with him. Batman arrives on the scene and Deadshot battles the Joker as Batman subdues Harley Quinn. Batman defeats Harley Quinn and defuses the bomb hidden in her mallet, preserving Gotham City. A heavily-wounded Deadshot is likewise able to triumph over Joker, though Joker escapes after a presumed-lethal fall. The epilogue shows Deadshot, a free man and reunited with his daughter, about to snipe Amanda Waller in retribution for forcing him into the Suicide Squad. The scene ends before he pulls the trigger. Cast *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller *Matthew Gray Gubler as The Riddler *Neal McDonough as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Hynden Walch as Harley Quinn *Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang *Giancarlo Esposito as Black Spider *John DiMaggio as King Shark and Bane *Jennifer Hale as Killer Frost *Troy Baker as The Joker *Nolan North as The Penguin and KGBeast *Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth *Chris Cox as James Gordon *Christian Lanz as Scarecrow Production To be added Gallery Assault on Arkham - Batman.jpg|Batman. Assault on Arkham - Batman 01.jpg|Batman. Assault on Arkham - Captain Boomerang and Floyd Lawton.jpg|Captain Boomerang and Floyd Lawton. Assault on Arkham - Deadshot.jpg|Deadshot. Assault on Arkham - King Shark.jpg|King Shark. Assault on Arkham - King Shark 01.jpg|King Shark. Assault on Arkham - Black Spider.jpg|Black Spider. Assault on Arkham - Task Force X.jpg|Task Force X aka the Suicide Squad. Assault on Arkham - Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn. Assault on Arkham - The Joker.jpg|The Joker. Assault on Arkham - The Joker 01.jpg|The Joker. Assault on Arkham - The Joker 02.jpg|The Joker. Assault on Arkham - The Riddler.jpg|The Riddler. The Penguin (BAOA).png|The Penguin. Jim Gordon (BAOA).png|James Gordon Assault on Arkham - Batplane.jpg|Batplane. Dent (BAOA).png|Two-Face. Scarecrow (BAOA).png|The Scarecrow. poison Ivy (BAOA).png|Poison Ivy. Bane AOA.jpg|Bane Zsasz (BAOA).png|Victor Zsasz Videos Batman Assault On Arkham Batman Assault on Arkham - "Night Vision" Clip Category:Batman Animated Films Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies